winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx to the Top
Winx to the Top is a song first heard in "The Fate of Bloom". Lyrics |-|English= Life is cool everyday after school You and me try to make it out In a teenage world, we're magic inside We got the power to dream Everybody Boom! Boom! Boom! Ha ha! Your magic heart is beating Boom! Boom! Boom! Ha ha! Just look at you, life is wonderful With the power to dream Ready! Get set! Go! Straight to the top Don't stop 'Cause we are the Winx We're gonna fly so high Into the Light Winx Club We'll be together as one Winx Club Will be forever as one Straight to the top Don't stop 'Cause we are the Winx We're gonna fly so high Into the Light Winx Club We'll be together as one Winx Club Will be forever as one Straight to the top (to the top) All for one, with magical friends In the magic reality In a fairy world, holding a hand We got the power to shine Everybody Boom! Boom! Boom! Ha ha! Your magic heart is beating Boom! Boom! Boom! Ha ha! Just look at you, and the wonderful Fairies all over the world So ready! Get set! Go! Straight to the top Don't stop 'Cause we are the Winx We're gonna fly so high Into the Light Winx Club We'll be together as one Winx Club Will be forever as one Straight to the top Don't stop 'Cause we are the Winx We're gonna fly so high Into the Light Winx Club We'll be together as one Winx Club Will be forever as one Straight to the top (Straight to the top, to the top) (Straight to the top, to the top) (Straight to the top, to the top) (Straight to the top, to the top) Straight to the top Don't stop 'Cause we are the Winx We're gonna fly so high Into the Light Winx Club We'll be together as one Winx Club Will be forever as one Straight to the top Don't stop 'Cause we are the Winx We're gonna fly so high Into the Light Winx Club We'll be together as one Winx Club Will be forever as one Straight to the top |-|Italian= Qui con noi non ci si annoia mai Con un tocco di fantasia Splende la magia Nei tuoi occhi e vedrai Che puoi ballare con noi Tieni il tempo Boom! Boom! Boom! Ha ha! A ritmo del tuo cuore Boom! Boom! Boom! Ha ha! La musica ti travolgerà A questa testa con noi Tu sei la super star! Magiche Winx! Nel blue! Tre sogni e realtà! Nessuno mai lo sai! Ci fermerà! Winx Club Lasciati andare e vedrai! Winx Club Che puoi volare con noi! Magiche Winx! Nel blue! Tre sogni e realtà! Nessuno mai lo sai! Ci fermerà! Winx Club Oltre le stelle lassù! Winx Club Ancora e sempre di più! Magiche Winx (Winx) Ehi! Tu dai per escire dai guai Ci vuole il tuo tocco magico Se un problema c'è si risolve lo sai Con un po' di fantasia Tieni il tempo Boom! Boom! Boom! Ha ha! A ritmo del tuo cuore Boom! Boom! Boom! Ha ha! La musica ti travolgerà A questa testa con noi Tu sei la super star! Magiche Winx! Nel blue! Tre sogni e realtà! Nessuno mai lo sai! Ci fermerà! Winx Club Lasciati andare e vedrai! Winx Club Che puoi volare con noi! Magiche Winx! Nel blue! Tre sogni e realtà! Nessuno mai lo sai! Ci fermerà! Winx Club Oltre le stelle lassù! Winx Club Ancora e sempre di più! Magiche Winx (*fades into instrumental beat*) (Magiche Winx!) Magiche Winx! Nel blue! Tre sogni e realtà! Nessuno mai lo sai! Ci fermerà! Winx Club Lasciati andare e vedrai! Winx Club Che puoi volare con noi! Magiche Winx! Nel blue! Tre sogni e realtà! Nessuno mai lo sai! Ci fermerà! Winx Club Oltre le stelle lassù! Winx Club Ancora e sempre di più! Magiche Winx Trivia *It is one of the few songs whose lyrics can be guessed very easily because all parts were heard in the Special and series. *The second part of the song was heard in a Winx Club special video released on It's youtube channel - Funny Friends. Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Songs Category:Specials Category:Winx Club Category:Nickelodeon Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Season 5 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Specials Songs Category:Instrumental Songs